


Christening

by Ira_R, Treo_dishks



Series: Doctor-Actor AU [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Dongmin, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Top Moon Bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R/pseuds/Ira_R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: When you buy a new place, a christening ceremony is a must! For Dongmin and Bin, the term may have meant something else entirely.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Doctor-Actor AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771090
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Christening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Doctor AU, but it can be read as a stand alone fic too. My lovely beta, [Ira_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R), helped me write and beta this fic. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without her! 
> 
> I hope y'all are in good health! Here's some BinWoo smut for my lovely readers!

A house in the suburbs was a dream come true for many people. A house in the suburbs within a gated community, providing security and privacy, was even better. In fact, it was exactly what Lee Dongmin and Moon Bin wanted. 

Dongmin was an actor who was slowly rising to fame, and he did not want any paparazzi or stalkers around his house. His boyfriend, Bin, also agreed, although he had suggested a smaller house. 

The house was beautiful with a garden in the backyard and a two car garage. It had two floors, with a living room and kitchen on the first floor and four bedrooms on the second floor. The house was not furnished yet, but Dongmin and Bin were getting there. 

Dongmin had brought some of his furniture from his previous house. They had ordered the rest of the things, but they were yet to be delivered.

At the moment, they had only the bare essentials. Some cooking utensils, their television for the bedroom, a refrigerator and Dongmin's bed from his apartment in college (which was in one of the guest bedrooms). There were unopened boxes lying all around the house, but the boys were feeling too lazy to unpack. 

They decided to roam around the house and check if everything was alright instead. After a full inspection of the house, they went up to the master bedroom. 

The room was huge by Bin's standards. Dongmin had told him that he'd ordered a king size bed for them along with a table and chairs for the room. 

Bin had been impressed with the room. He could picture where the bed would go and where the rest of the furniture would be placed. He was excited to know that he would soon be living with his boyfriend. His parents had been happy for them and had even sent them a gift that was yet to arrive. 

As he was surveying the room, he realised that Dongmin had slipped away from the room. Smiling to himself, Bin walked out to the small hallway and checked the guest bedrooms. 

Sure enough, he found Dongmin standing in the room with the bed. He decided to sneak up on his lover. He walked silently on his tip-toes and then wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself close against Dongmin's back, effectively startling him before he felt him melt into his arms. 

"Dongmin, I was searching for you," he whispered into his ear. The latter shivered as he felt Bin's breath graze his ears. He turned his head to smile at him. 

"Hm, I was thinking about what to do with these extra bedrooms. Have any ideas?" He asked of Bin. 

Bin tried to think for a moment, but his thoughts were going elsewhere. "Can't we discuss this stuff later? I mean, we just moved in. Don't you think we need to christen our house?" He asked in a soft voice. 

Dongmin chuckled as he heard the proposition. He released himself from Bin's hold and turned to face him. "And which room would you want to christen first?" He asked with a raised brow. 

Bin gave him a wicked smile and held onto him again. "Well, this one, as it has a bed. Then, every single room in the house needs to be christened," he murmured as he moved his face closer to Dongmin's. The latter grinned at him and then closed the distance between them.

Their kiss began slowly, but it grew passionate and needy very quickly. Bin's hands were placed firmly over Dongmin's hips, keeping him steady. Dongmin was running his hands over Bin's torso, driving him insane. 

Just to feel those long fingers sneakily slip under his clothes and torment him was a heady feeling. Bin's entire body felt like it was on fire as Dongmin's hand traveled south. Bin was lost to the wild throes of passion as he gave into the movements of Dongmin's hand on his clothed semi-erection. 

He chanced a glance at Dongmin and found him smirking at him. His face was flushed red and his hands were working him up very well. Bin wanted nothing more than to push him on the bed and have his way. Dongmin's eyes challenged Bin and the latter was not one to give up. 

Bin leaned forward and planted his lips firmly over Dongmin's neck. It was a weakness of Dongmin's to have his skin bitten and sucked. Dongmin liked getting marked all over his body, and he liked giving them in return too. 

Bin started at the base of his neck. He pressed a soft kiss over Dongmin's skin. Then, he parted his lips and ran the tip of his tongue from the base of his neck to his chin. He felt Dongmin's fingers grip onto his hair, an action that only served to encourage him. He also stretched his neck to the side, allowing more space for Bin to leave marks on.

Smirking to himself, Bin moved his lips back to the base of Dongmin's neck where he finally sank his teeth into the other's skin. He sucked lightly first and then a bit harder. The result of this action was a beautiful red mark over Dongmin's milky skin. He lifted his head a little and admired his work, before he went down again. 

This time, Bin left several hickeys around Dongmin's neck. He took his time as he was in no hurry. Dongmin kept tugging harshly at Bin's hair as the latter's lips moved over his skin, not that Bin minded. It only seemed to excite him even further. 

Dongmin, on the other hand, was finding it very difficult to stand. His neck was one of his most erogenous spots and Bin was relentlessly sucking around his Adam's apple. Dongmin's knees shivered slightly due to pleasure and he leaned against Bin for support. "Ahhh Binnie…" he whined when Bin nibbled on the spot where he could feel Dongmin's pulse. Dongmin's other hand also began to falter in it's movements and Bin took this chance to completely turn the tables against him. 

Bin trailed his fingers down Dongmin's body and he deftly undid the buttons on his pants. Then, he slid his hands on to Dongmin's ass and cupped it, squeezing gently. A soft moan left Dongmin's lips and reached Bin's ears. The latter could no longer contain himself. 

Bin led Dongmin to the bed and pushed him so that he sat on it. He gripped onto Dongmin's pants and pulled them away. Dongmin assisted him by removing the rest of his clothing by himself. 

Bin extracted a small bottle of lube from his pocket and smirked at Dongmin.  He held the tiny bottle between his teeth as he began undressing as well. Dongmin laughed at him and reclined on the bed. "Have you been carrying that all day?" He asked. 

Bin, who was also naked by now, jumped onto the bed. The bed creaked in protest as it now bore the weight of two grown men. This bed had withstood their sexual encounters from the time they began dating. It was a miracle that it was still in one piece. The headboard was dented and chipped at certain areas, owing to wear and tear. And yet, they had not been able to part with it and so they had brought it over to their house. 

Bin then hovered over Dongmin. "Hmm. I thought those movers would never leave," he breathed as he got between Dongmin's legs. 

Bin got to work as he poured lube over his fingers. He brought them to Dongmin's entrance and then pushed one finger in without hesitation. 

Dongmin squirmed under him as Bin thrust the finger in and out of him slowly adding in a second. Bin explored Dongmin's body with his mouth while his fingers stretched him open. He pressed kisses onto his hip bone and trailed down towards his thigh. As Bin added a third finger, Dongmin's eyes met his.

Dongmin was beautiful under him. Face colored with a red hue, black hair spread out over the pillow, pale skin fettered with marks, and eyes, lidded and filled with passion, which was more erotic than anything he had ever experienced. "You're so hot like this… can't believe you're  _ mine _ ," Bin thought out loud, earning himself a deep blush from Dongmin. "All yours," Dongmin moaned inaudibly.

He quickened the pace of his fingers and curled them deep in his boyfriend. This led to Dongmin arching his back and chanting Bin's name loudly. Bin smiled in victory. 

He withdrew his fingers and then positioned himself.  He looked down at himself. He was hard, and he was  _ aching _ to be inside his lover. He aligned his erection against Dongmin's now puckered hole and then pushed in gently. 

Dongmin hissed as he felt himself being stretched. Bin was quite a bit thicker and longer than three fingers causing quite a sting. Bin chuckled seeing his reaction and stopped moving, giving Dongmin a few seconds to adjust. With all their experience, they knew each other's bodies and each other's preferences like the back of their own hands.

Their lovemaking was not hurried. There were days when, owing to their busy schedules, they did not have much time with each other, and would just get each other off. But today was not one of those days. 

Bin was slow, but thorough as he moved inside Dongmin. "Ahh baby, your hole is so tight for me," Bin said, thrusting deeper as Dongmin got used to the feeling. Bin's fingers were gripped onto Dongmin's hips and he was sure that they'd leave bruises later. He stared at the marks covering Dongmin's body, wondering why he had such a fixation on marking his boyfriend. He chalked it up to possessiveness, but then those marks also looked so beautiful on Dongmin. 

His attention was brought back to current matters as Dongmin nudged his thigh with his knee. Bin looked at him and raised his brows. Dongmin scowled at him. "Is there something..on your mind that's more appealing than I am?" He asked shamelessly. 

Bin chuckled in response and then pinched the skin on Dongmin's waist gently. "How can I think of anyone else other than you, Nunu-ya?" He said, shaking his head a little. Then, he reached out and ran his thumb against the marks that were forming over Dongmin's neck. The latter hissed slightly, making Bin smirk. 

"I was just thinking that I should leave more marks on you. So that, when others see it they'll know just who you belong to," he whispered, in a low sensual voice. His words made Dongmin shiver slightly. 

"Ahh seriously! Do you know, the last time you marked me like this, people at the shoot kept asking me if I had been attacked?!" Dongmin said with as much indignance he could muster.

Bin chuckled darkly, smirking. "Hmm, of course I attacked you. You're my  _ prey _ after all," he said, lust colouring his words as he thrust deep and fast into Dongmin suddenly, making him gasp. Dongmin blushed deeply hearing this and he turned his head away. "Idiot," he mumbled under his breath. 

And still, Dongmin wrapped his arms and legs around Bin, and let him do as he pleased. Bin sped up as Dongmin begged for more, thrusting incredibly deep and fast into him. He could feel Dongmin clenching around him and a familiar tension was building in his abdomen. 

"Close," he heard Dongmin gasp, gone with pleasure. "Me too," Bin said, bringing his hand up to Dongmin's chest. Pinching Dongmin's nipple especially hard, Bin leaned forward and whispered in his boyfriend's ear, "Cum for me, Dongmin."

Immediately, Dongmin's body spasmed underneath him and Bin felt Dongmin release all over his abdomen and chest. Dongmin held on to Bin with a vice-like grip, chanting Bin's name along with a string of curses, as Bin hit his orgasm and rode out his high. Bin finished inside Dongmin with a groan, almost slumping over him with exhaustion. 

"Lee Dongmin," Bin breathed into his neck, "I love you more than anything else in the world."

Dongmin smiled at him and nodded. "I know, I'm perfect, aren't I?" He asked in a teasing voice. Bin pinched his waist again in retaliation, which made Dongmin snicker. 

"Moon Bin, I love you too," he murmured near Bin's ear. He saw Bin's ear turn red and he considered it a victory. It was rare to see Bin get flustered. 

They cleaned up using some tissues and then got into bed again. Dongmin switched off the only lamp in the room and slipped under the covers next to Bin. 

Bin immediately wrapped his arm around Dongmin and brought him close. They were lying on their sides, both staring at each other's faces. Dongmin had his hands resting on the other's chest.

Dongmin raised his hand and gently trailed his fingers down Bin's perfect face. He caressed the side of Bin's face for a few more moments, loving how he leaned into his touch. He then pressed a kiss against Bin's forehead and then a few more over his cheeks and finally one on his nose.

"Binnie, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met," he whispered. Bin gave him an incredulous look and scoffed. 

"Aren't you insulting yourself by saying that? You're the most handsome creature in the entirety of the human and animal kingdoms," he said in a playful voice. 

Dongmin merely smiled at him and shook his head. "For me, you're it. Nobody else will do," he murmured. He continued to look at Bin with heart eyes, love oozing out of him.

Bin flushed under his gaze. Dongmin was looking at him as if he was his entire world. Feeling embarrassed, he turned over to his other side and pulled the blanket all the way up to his face. 

Dongmin chuckled and pressed himself close, wrapping his arms around Bin. He spooned Bin from behind and rested his head by Bin's nape. 

"Yah, Binnie, why are you so adorable? You make my heart flutter," He muttered. Bin's face was flaming as he was complimented. He held onto Dongmin's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. He entwined their fingers and brought his hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on each of Dongmin's knuckles.

They fell asleep quite soon after that and the house fell silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bin woke up the next morning to the feeling of Dongmin's hair under his chin. He smiled to himself and whispered, "G'morning," to Donmin who was sound asleep, curled into him. 

Bin placed a kiss on Dongmin's hair as he felt his stomach rumble. He realised that they had no groceries to cook breakfast and that they had not brought any instant meals either. He decided he would go to the nearest convenience store and let Dongmin sleep a little longer. He quickly threw on one of Dongmin's hoodies and pants, grabbed his wallet, some reusable bags, and left.

He came back after a while with all his bags full of groceries and some of Dongmin's favourite snacks. He placed all the bags on the countertop of the kitchen and then made his way up. 

He was walking by the master bedroom when he saw the bathroom door ajar. Frowning to himself, he entered the bedroom and was walking towards the bathroom when the door opened from inside. Just as he was about to greet him, Dongmin walked out.

A very naked Dongmin. 

Bin's words died on his tongue and he was pretty sure his jaw dropped to the floor. Dongmin's body was not wet, but his hair was. There were beautiful marks covering his neck and torso. He had no towel wrapped around him and Bin wondered how he was not feeling cold. 

Dongmin looked up at him and gave him a pout. "Where did you go leaving me all alone in bed?" He questioned. 

Bin snapped out of his reverie and answered in a daze. "Uhm, I went to get some groceries. You were asleep, so I didn't want… to… what are you doing?" 

As Bin was talking, Dongmin had made his way over to the wall on the corner of the room. They were sturdy walls and they were painted in a nice light beige color. Dongmin knocked twice against it, then placed his palm against the wall and turned slightly to look at Bin. 

"I know we don't have a bed here, but the walls are sturdy, Binnie," was all that he said. He then turned around and pressed his back against the wall, showcasing his entire body before Bin. 

It did not take long for Bin to figure out what Dongmin was asking for. He removed his hoodie, followed by his pants as he approached Dongmin. 

He firmly pressed Dongmin against the wall, leaning his forearm against it by the side of his boyfriend's face and smirked at him. "Hmm, the wall is sturdy… Maybe we should christen this room too," he suggested looking into Dongmin's eyes. 

Dongmin chuckled at his words and Bin swore to himself that it was the best sound in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
